Der Kampf ist gewonnen - Doch noch nicht vorbei
by Melina.w
Summary: Der Kampf ist gewonnen. Doch für die meisten ist es damit noch nicht vorbei. Sakura, Kakashi & Naruto überleben nicht nur den Kampf , sondern auch die darauf folgenden Tage.


***  
Trigger Warnung - Andeutung von:  
SVV (Selbstverletzendes Verhalten)  
PTBS (Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung  
Drogenmissbrauch  
Tod

Der Kampf war gewonnen.  
Siege sollten gefeiert werden, da man in dieser Welt als Shinobi selten Gelegenheit dazu hat.  
Doch auch in diesem Moment war es den meisten nicht lange Zeit gegönnt den süßen Sieg auszukosten. Schnell, viel zu schnell verbreitete sich die erdrückende Unsicherheit, welches die Nerven wieder anspannte und säuerliche Gedanken mit sich brachte, welche schlimmste Szenarien in den Kopf jedes einzelnen brachte. Wer mochte wohl überlebt haben ?  
Ihre Gegner wurden auf brutalste Art und Weise vernichtet. Konnte jemand garantieren, dass es ihren Familien nicht genau so ergangen war ?

Sakura sah die Gesichter vor sich aus welchen langsam das Leben entwich während sie ihre Kunai weiter in ihren Körper hineindrücke. Langsam wichen die Gesichter ihrer Feinde in ihren Vorstellungen und verwandelten sich in die Gesichter ihrer Lieben. Tausende male sah sie auf dem Heimweg ihre Eltern, Kakashi, Naruto und all ihre Freunde vor ihren Augen sterben. Keine Nacht konnte sie schlafen. Die Unsicherheit zerfraß sie. Die Briefwege waren für Missionsberichte reserviert und erlaubten keinen Persönlichen Austausch. Die Welt um sie herum war mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt. Um den verlorenen Seelen eine weitere Zukunft sicher zu stellen. Innerlich zerbrochene Menschen arbeiteten bis sie nicht mehr stehen konnten um sich davon abzuhalten ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, den Ausmaß der der Verluste zu akzeptieren.  
Die öffentlichen Listen welche über die Namen der verlorenen Krieger informierten wuchsen von Tag zu Tag.

Kakashi war nach den Auseinandersetzungen als einer der ersten Gruppen wieder im Dorf angekommen. Nachdem er Bericht über seine Satzung abgeliefert hatte wanderte er durch die Trümmer. Er half Zivilisten beim Wiederaufbau und schickte seine Ninken los um nach verschütteten Opfern zu suchen.  
Die Sonne sank und stieg. Jeden Tag. Doch sein Leben war mal wieder verrückt. Er existierte aber sein mühselig wiedergewonnenes Leben lag, wie auch das Dorf, in Trümmern. Nur wenige seiner Freunde hatte er bisher wieder gesehen. Und wenn auch nur aus der Ferne. Es brauchte Zeit das erlebte in den Hinterkopf zu verdrängen um wieder ein lächeln aufsetzen zu können und abends in einer Bar mit ein paar anderen verletzen Seelen auf das Überleben der letzten Stunden anstoßen zu können.  
Die länger werdenden Listen besuchte er nur in der dunkelsten Nacht. Zu groß war seine Angst einen Namen zu entdecken, welcher ihn dazu bringen würde dass seine Maske aus Stoff nicht ausreichen konnte um seine Gefühle vor der Umwelt verstecken zu können.

Naruto erwachte in seinem provisorischen Liege. Er befand sich in einem Feldkrankenhaus. Er wusste nicht ob er Tage oder Stunden geschlafen hatte. Immer wieder wurden ihm Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt. Wenn seine Welt wiedermal über ihm zusammenbrach und ein Schmerz welcher nur in seiner Vorstellung entstand sein Herz scheinbar zum zerreißen brachte. Anfangs hatte er immer wieder gefragt ob es Bericht von seinen Freunden gab. Wer überlebt hatte und ob jemand da war der sich nach ihm erkundigt hatte. Aber seine Frage wurden jedes mal aufs neue verneint und jedes mal führten sie zu weiteren Schmerzen, welche über die Medizin betäubt wurden. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu fragen. Auch in seinem Kopf liefen diverse Szenarien ab welche nur selten gut endeten.  
Er hatte so viel Trainiert und dennoch hatte es nicht gereicht, um die Kameraden an seiner Seite zu retten. Unzählige sind neben ihm gefallen und der Schmerz in seinem Inneren wuchs weiter. Die Vorwürfe die er sich machte wurden immer lauter. Sein Inneres schrie ihn an. Er war nicht gut genug. Er hatte versagt. Er hat sie alle im Stich gelassen.  
Seine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. Er rang um Luft, hatte Angst zu ersticken. Ein Schmerz staute in seinem Inneren und er konnte ihn nicht besiegen. Schreiend griff er mit seinen zitternden Händen in seine Haare und krümmte sich. Eine genähte Schnittwunde an seinem Rücken riss wieder auf aber dies merkte er gar nicht mehr. Als schon weitere Helfer zu ihm geeilt kamen, um ihn wieder mit Betäubungsmitteln in einen dankbaren traumlosen Schlaf sendeten.

Sakura begab sich müde und entkräftet auf die letzte Etappe ihrer Reise. In einigen Stunden sollten Sie ihr Dorf erreichen. Oder das was davon noch über war. Bereits als sie ihrer Gruppe zugeteilt wurde um an den westlichen Landesgrenzen zu kämpfen standen einige Häuser bereits in Brand. In ihren Träumen hatte sie bereits unzählige Szenarien gemalt, in welchen sie ihr Dorf wohl wieder auffinden würde. Nie zweifelte Sie am Untergang Konohas. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie sich immer wieder an der positiven Einstellung Narutos orientiert und versuchte etwas davon selber zu verinnerlichen. Es half dabei Nachts einzuschlafen, wenn man ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Leider schaffte sie es seit den ausbrechenden Kämpfen immer seltener mit einem guten oder zumindest neutralem Gefühl ins Bett zu gehen. In der heißen Phase der Kämpfe arbeitete sie bis zur völligen Erschöpfung im Feldkrankenhaus und später kämpfte Sie gegen einige der Stärksten Feinde. Es wurde immer schwerer zwischen ihrem eigenen Blut und dem Blut ihrer Kameraden oder Feinden zu unterscheiden. Die Schreie hatten sich in ihr fest gebrannt. Sie vermied es die Augen für einen Moment geschlossen zu halten, da sie sofort wieder die Illusion ihrer Toten Freunde sah. Schnell vergrub sie ihre Hände in ihren Taschen und krallte ihre Nägel in ihre Haut bis diese aufriss. Das leichte brennen half ihr wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden. Sie sah konzentriert auf den Weg vor sich. Sie erkannte den Weg den sie bereits so oft gelaufen ist. Doch nun wirkte er nicht mehr vertraut. Eher unheilvoll, da sie nicht wusste was sie am Ende erwarten würde. Sie verbot sich schnell dem Gedanken zu folgen und heilte unbemerkt die kleinen Wunden an ihrer Hand. Nur weiter laufen. Nur weiter funktionieren. Für die anderen. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht jetzt. Dies hielt sie davon ab sich selber und auch alle anderen einfach aufzugeben.

In Konoha entwickelte sich fast so etwas wie ein Alltag. Das Dorf wurde voller und von überall hörte man Geräusche des Wiederaufbaus. Die ersten Lokale wurden wieder eröffnet und die bedrückenden Nächte wurden von Musik durchbrochen, welche eine Art der Normalität symbolisieren wollte.  
Kakashi konnte sich nicht unter das wilde Nachtleben mischen. Zu instabil war seine Maskerade. Er saß auf dem Dach seiner Wohnung. In der Hand eine Flasche Sake. Ein weitere Flasche Sake. Vermutlich die dritte oder vierte dieser Nacht. So genau konnte er es nicht mehr sagen. Der Alkohol vertrieb ihm nicht die dunklen Gedanken. Er betäubte auch nicht die Schmerzen. Aber ab einem Gewissen Punkt konnte er sich selber für einen Moment vergessen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn. Ein Zeichen für die zerstörerische Kraft der Droge. Er genoss es. Er brauchte diesen Moment der Selbstzerstörung. Unzählige Freunde hatte er bereits verloren und er schaffte es einfach nicht auch als würdiger Kämpfer auf dem Feld zu fallen. Diese Erlösung schien ihm nicht vergönnt zu sein. Langsam begann die Welt um ihn herum sich zu verändern. Sie wurde weicher und der Shinobi konnte sich zurück fallen lassen und den Moment vergessen.  
Bull und Pakkun erschienen neben ihm. Traurig schmiegte Pakkun seinen Körper gegen den von Kakashi. Als keine Reaktion kam nickte er Bull zu und gemeinsam brachten sie Kakshi in das innere seiner Wohnung.

Im Feldkrankenhaus machte sich Naruto Reise bereit, um ins Dorf zurück zu kehren. Er sollte in einem Team zusammen mit Tenten und Genma zurück nach Konoha laufen. Die beiden anderen hatten auch ein paar Tage im provisorischen Krankenhaus verbringen müssen wegen kleineren Verletzungen aber nun schien es, dass ihre Fähigkeiten im Dorf eher gebraucht werden konnten. Daher machten die drei, an der nördlichen Grenze platzierten, Ninjas auf den Weg zurück. Sie liefen in einem lockeren Tempo schweigsam beisammen. Ihr Weg war von Zerstörung gekennzeichnet.  
Jeder hing seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach. Sie liefen ohne größere Pausen und nach ihrem Plan sollten sie bereits in der kommenden Nach an ihrem Ziel ankommen. Nach einigen schweigsamen Stunden ließ die untergehende Sonne den Himmel leicht rötlich erscheinen. Plötzlich durchfuhr ein Stich Narutos Brust. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er an einem umgestürzten Baum ein rotes Haarband im Wind wehen. Es war ein solche wie Sakura es trug. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesem Objekt los reißen und verfehlte seinen nächsten Schritt. Er stürzte ohne einen laut des Schreckens auf den Boden. Den glasig werdenden Blick nicht abgewandt von diesem Band das so viel und gleichzeitig nichts aussagen konnte. War Sakura in diesem Teil es Landes unterwegs gewesen? Wurde sie hier verletzt oder gar getötet? Das letzte Wort konnte er kaum noch fassen. Sein gesamter Körper begann zu schwitzen und zu zittern. Er war in dieser Starre gefangen. Auch als er von Tenten geschüttelt wurde schaffte er es nicht aus dem Gefängnis in seinem Kopf hinaus zu brechen und zurück in die Realität zu finden. Er war gefangen mit seinen Gedanken. Mit dem möglichen Szenario von Sakuras Tod. Erst durch einen präzisen Schlag von Genma, welcher ihn zur Bewusstlosigkeit brachte, schaffte er es aus seiner Panik zu entfliehen.

Als Sakura die Grenzen ihrer Heimat erreichte blieb sie wie versteinert stehen. Sie kannte die Protokolle welche nun abliefen und wusste genauestens darüber Bescheid wie über den Tod der gefallenen Kämpfer berichtet wurde. Sie wusste das am Stadttor von Konoha die erste Liste hängen würde. Als ihre Truppe am Tor zusammen gerufen wurde achtete sie darauf sich selbst mit dem Rücken zu besagter Liste zu positionieren. Ihr Truppenführer bedankte sich für ihre Dienste und entließ sie und ihre Kameraden. Schnell entfernten sich all ihre Kameraden. Nur wenige von ihnen kannte sie persönlich bereits vor den Kämpfen. Sie mussten schnell eine Truppe werden aber nun nach Beendigung ihrer Mission brachen Sie auseinander und jeder versuchte auf seine eigene Art mit ihrer Situation klar zu kommen. Sakura machte sich über die Dächer auf dem schnellsten Weg in Richtung der Wohnung, welche sie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern bewohnte. Als sie eintrat empfing sie Stille. Wieder einmal war sie in einer beunruhigenden Stille gefangen. Sie versuchte sich weiterhin damit zu beruhigen, dass noch lange nicht alle Truppen zurück gekehrt sein konnten. Wohl möglich dass ihre Eltern noch unterwegs wahren. Der Gedanke, dass ihren Eltern etwas geschehen sein konnte versuchte sie bewusst zu unterdrücken. Doch nachdem sie einige Stunden nervös durch die leere Wohnung gelaufen war hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie verließ das Haus ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel. Sie wollte nur raus. Ihren Blick hielt sie starr zu Boden gerichtet aus Angst davor wem sie wohl begegnen würde und wem eben nicht. Sie bemerkte, dass um sie herum fleißig am Aufbau des Dorfes gearbeitet wurde. Sie nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag ihre Arbeit im Krankenhaus wieder aufzunehmen. Sie wusste bereits, dass sie nicht zur Ruhe kam und in einer Arbeitslosigkeit würde sie an ihren Gedanken förmlich ersticken.  
Sie entschied sich den Rückweg anzutreten als die Sonne langsam unterging. Um sie herum trafen sich kleine Gruppen von Menschen. Einige konnten bereits ein Lächeln aufsetzen. Dies erweckte Hoffnung in Sakura. Wohl möglich, dass sich in nächster Zeit einige positivere Nachrichten ankündigen würden. Mit diesem Gedanken setze sie ihren Weg fort bevor sie erstarrte. Vor ihren Füßen lag die Verkündung über die gefallenen Gefährten. Er muss sich vom Anschlag gelöst haben. Aus Zeichen der Wertschätzung, hob sie ihn widerwillig auf und heftete ihn zurück. Sie schaffte es nicht alle Namen auszublenden die ihr entgegen schrien. Nach den wenigen Sekunden hatte sie bereits einige ihrer ehemaligen Mitschülern entdecken müssen. Doch auch der Name ihrer Eltern konnte Sie nicht ignorieren. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie musste stark bleiben. Sakura drehte sich zurück und ging weiter. Bedacht setzte sie einen Fuß vor den andren. Sie durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Sie bemerkte wie die Panik langsam ihren Hals hoch kroch. Ihre Fingernägel welche sich bereits blutig in ihre Haut bohrten gaben ihr nicht die nötige Ablenkung. Bedacht nahm die ein Kunei in die Hand. Die scharfe klinge berührte die Handinnenfläche und ein angenehmes, erwartungsvolles kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus während sie langsam immer fester zugriff. Ihr Heimweg wurde von einzelnen frischen Bluttropfen begleitet.

Ein neuer Morgen brach an und Kakashi erwacht in seinem Badezimmer. Er wusste nicht mehr wie er an diesen Platz gelangt war aber ein säuerlicher Geschmack in seinem Mund machte ihm die Ursache bewusst. Von stechenden Kopfschmerzen begleitet stieg er unter die Dusche. Die Wunden die er von den Kämpfen mitgenommen hatte verschwanden so langsam unter seinen älteren Narben. Er bekam Tabletten, welche die Heilung unterstützten und schon bald würden sie sich perfekt in das Gesamtkunstwerk seines Körpers einpassen, welches von den überlebten Kämpfen zeugte und von seinem Versagen gegenüber seinen Kollegen. Es ekelte ihn an. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und konzentrierte sich nur auf die immer kälter werdenden Tropfen, die seinen Rücken hinunter wanderten. Ein klopfen an der Tür störte seine Konzentration. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte öffnete er samt tropfender Haare die Tür. Vor ihm stand Yamato beide atmeten erleichtert aus. Es war ein seltsamen Gefühl seine Freund nach einem solchen Kampf wieder zu sehen. Man weiß nicht ob man sich freuen darf, dass sie überlebt haben, obwohl so viele ihre Lieben verloren haben.  
Yamato kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf bevor an zu sprechen begann. „Die Hokage hat nach allen vorhandenen Shinobi verlangt. Heute Mittag werden wir uns vor dem Hokageturm versammeln und neue Teams formen." Kakashi nickte vorsichtig. Sein Kopf wollte keine vernünftige Antwort darauf kreiere. Er wollte ihn nicht hinein bitten. Er wusste noch nicht wie fest seine Maskerade war und er wollte sich darauf vorbereiten wen er wohl später wieder sehen würde und wen er vermissen müsste. Doch auch Yamato drehte sich ohne lange zu warten zum gehen um. „Schön dich hier zu sehen." waren seine Worte bevor er davon sprang.  
Pünktlich machte Kakashi sich auf den Weg Richtung Dorfmitte. Er zählte die Straßenecken die ihm noch blieben bis er den Platz erreichen würde. Drei Ecken vor dem Treffpunkt stieß er beinahe mit einer Person zusammen. Die junge Frau mit den rosa Haaren hatte einen verschlossenen Ausdruck aufgelegt. Nie zuvor hatte er die Augen seiner Schülerin so tot gesehen. Als Sie zu ihm hoch schaute schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, dass dies die Art der Begrüßung war, welche seine Ninken bevorzugten und nicht unbedingt seine Mitmenschen. Aber gerade war es das einzige was sich richtig anfühlte.  
Auch Sakura schloss kurz ihre Augen. Schweigend traten die beiden gemeinsam den Rest der Strecke an.

Narutos Team erreichte durch die erzwungene Pause erst kurz vor Mittag des nächsten Tages das Dorf. Am Tor wurde ihnen mitgeteilt, dass gleich eine Vollversammlung der Shinobi statt finden würde. Somit gingen sie direkt in Richtung des großen Platzes. Naruto blieb vor einer Anschlagtafel stehen. Vor ihm hingen Zettel voller Namen. Namen von Menschen, welche nun nicht mehr am Leben waren. Viele der Namen konnte er Gesichtern zuschreiben. Aber in seinem Kopf sammelte er auch Namen, welche er nicht auf den Zetteln erkennen konnte.  
Sein Hals verengte sich wieder als er Namen seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler fand. Doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sakura stand vor ihm. Er starte sie aus weit geöffneten Augen an. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er das Haarband, welches er gestern gefunden hatte. Sakura sah unverletzt aus. Doch etwas störte ihr Auftreten. Er wurde von ihr in eine Umarmung gerissen und er konnte nicht erfassen, was ihn an seiner besten Freundin störte.  
Hinter Sakura erblickte er Kakashi. Die beiden nickten sich kurz zu und gemeinsam gingen die drei sich aufstellen.

Es folgte eine Rede des Hokages in welcher sie den Kämpfer für ihren Einsatz dankte und den Gefallenen gedachte. Auch eine Auflistung von anstehenden Aufgaben wurden veröffentlicht und die neuen Teams wurden bekannt gegeben. Das ehemalige Team 7 hörte angespannt zu.

Sakura griff in ihrer Tasche fester um ein Shuriken bis sich ihre Tasche langsam mit feuchtem Blut vollsog. Ihre Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet,während sie sich jeglichen privaten und durch Emotionen verzogenen Gedanken verbot.

Kakashis Hand zeigte ein leichtes zittern und nichts wünschte er sich mehr als den nötigen Sake um möglichst schnell dieser Situation zu entfliehen. Seine Zähne waren fest zusammengebissen. Es fühlte sich alles einfach nicht richtig an.

Narutos inneres verkrampfte sich. Er hatte das Gefühl frisches Blut zu riechen und vor ihm erschienen die Gesichter der Personen, welche er eben auf der Liste erblickt hatte. Immer wieder stockte sein Atem. Er verstand es nicht. Er war zurück in seinem Dorf. Er hatte überlebt und mit ihm auch einige seiner Kameraden. Doch auch dieser Gedanke schaffte es nicht, die schmerzen in seiner Brust zu hemmen.

Es war noch nicht vorbei.


End file.
